guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Moebius Strike
Moved from article page This is closer to a build idea than a skill usage tip, but I thought it was a decent idea, so I moved it here: "When you pull off your combo, and the enemy isnt below 50% yet, just hit him a few times then use this skill. Good skill chain is vs casters with this skill, lotus->foxfangs->horns->moebius at 50%->horns->fallingspider then lotus again to replenish energy, and rinse and repeat. Unlikely a caster will live after the falling spider unless healed. (note: if you use 2+ enchantments, lotus is a must.)" — 130.58 (talk) (00:12, 17 June 2006 (CDT)) I think that this skill is far better with Critical Strike than with Horns of the Ox, as with Critical Eye, you will never run out of energy (due to definite criticals from Critical Strike and energy regeneration) and will deal gigantic amounts of damage (see my build A/any Warrior Grinder), and ignoring Turtle Shell --Gimmethegepgun 17:12, 29 October 2006 (CST) :I'm not sure if anybody's noticed, but with Moebius in store, when you finally get to it, you can go back and forth between Moebius and the Dual you have afterwards/before it. So, when you use Moebius, and let's say.. Death Blossom, you can go back and forth, which means major PBAoE. --Shadow dragon ::It's easy to own with this skill + death blossem...you use a lead attack and an offhand then death blossem, and since this skill is OFFHAND and FOLLOWS A DUEL ATTACK it means after using daeth blossem you can toggle back and forth between theese low energy fast recharging skills and spam all theese power attacks over you enemy and you can own him. This combo tip is PERFECT for allieance battles... —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 75.58.117.161 ( ) }. Only obtainable "Only attainable with a positive Kurzick faction at the moment." What does this mean? I just capped this skill, and with 10k Kurzick faction, but see no reason I shouldntve been able to with 0. --Ubermancer :I can't come up with a reason for it. I'd think it's just wrong. --68.142.14.3 05:02, 19 June 2006 (CDT) ::I guess whoever posted this line ment that to get to The Eternal Grove you must have kurzick faction. anyway, I'm removing this comment. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 07:15, 19 June 2006 (CDT) :::I'm re-adding the note with more clarity for those who didn't understand why it was there. --Tometheus 09:04, 14 March 2007 (CDT) :::*''Since this skill is only available on the advanced Kurzick side, it requires 10,000 Kurzick faction to get to it. This is the only skill in the game that requires faction with one side.'' ::::I think the note about being the only skill is wrong. Correct me, but Blessed Light is only available on Archipelagos which afaik can only be entered after befriending the Luxons. I'm a Kurzick player so don't hurt me :< -- 18:01, 15 May 2007 (CDT) :::::Exiting Cavalon does not require befriending the Luxons, so you are wrong. But don't be discouraged! I'm a Kurzick too :P --Kale Ironfist 18:46, 15 May 2007 (CDT) http://guild-hall.net/forum/showthread.php?p=504568#post504568 Does anyone have any information on this boss? Is this another one that Anet forgot about, like the Canthan Ferocious Strike boss? --Lemming 15:28, 20 July 2006 (CDT) :Someone made it up or it was in the FPE more likely — Skuld 15:30, 20 July 2006 (CDT) I think you don't need Kurzick faction to get it.. I could get into the Luxon area through Unwaking Waters. Got my Necro 15k Luxon without doing Gyala. It should be possible to get that far on the Kurzick side too.. I will see if this is true or not, when I get a character over there. Marstfu 14:24, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :You can sneak into the later Kurzick areas via Unwaking Explorable... ::I believe that's only possible after having done either Befriending the Kurzicks or Defenders of the Forest. --Kale Ironfist 00:51, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :::I got to the luxon side without doing the luxon primary quests. All I did was to go from Harvest Temple, out into Unwaking Waters (Explorable) and then went to Unwaking Waters (Luxon Outpost). So i suppose you can do the same thing if you are a luxon, meaning the note about this skill only being accessible through gaining 10k Kurzick faction is just BS. --Arthas 15:02, 5 June 2007 (CDT) :Sorry to say this, but using common sense, if you unlock Moebius in PvP, then buy an elite Assassin tome for 8k, I'd think you can figure out the rest. -Shadow dragon ::This discussion started well over a year ago, before tomes even existed. Look at the dates on people's sigs. -Auron 10:24, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :The recent ones i've seen are in 2007, so not really. Sure, the ones a few posts back, but not the recent ones. -Shadow dragon ::Perdon me to add to this, but, i've just took out my W today to try to go to the other side by way of the temple and the gate was closed and the pnj said that even if now kurzick and luxon are now at peace, he can't let me in. ::So, what is wrong ? That caracter has finished Factions already (Luxon side). I dont have any kurzick faction point. I think people should test this thing again. ::Maybe Anet changed something again ? TulipVorlax 04:55, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :::You must have completed Befriending the Kurzicks to be allowed in, I believe. --Shadowcrest 05:00, 10 February 2008 (UTC) ::::I was refering to the fact that most people say you can cap this elite without any need for kurz faction. You say we must do the quest, so, that mean we really need the 10k faction. TulipVorlax 11:35, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Why does it have a Dual Attack icon Why does it have a Dual Attack icon? It should have the Off Hand Attack icon. 70.64.7.224 20:34, 23 July 2006 (CDT) :Because the icon represents the requirement, not the action itself. This is why Golden Phoenix Strike, Black Lotus Strike and Falling Spider have none. --Theeth (talk) 21:00, 23 July 2006 (CDT) Icon Is it just me, or does the icon portray mobius strips around the daggers? -Ellisthion 19:34, 15 September 2006 (CDT) :To me it looks like the purple energy field (?) leaves from the tip of the left dagger and enters the base of the right one. It then leaves the tip of the right dagger and swirls up into the air Frostty1 03:25, 20 September 2006 (CDT) Trivia Would someone mind taking a look at rewording the discription of the Moebius Strip. I'm unhappy about the current description because a Moebius Strip isn't 2-D however I can't come up with an easy to understand alternative (Short of copying the intro from the Wikipedia). --JP 17:27, 4 October 2006 (CDT) :Technically it is 2-dimensional. It cannot lie within a 2-dimensional space, but the shape ITSELF is 2-dimensional, being flat. Similarly, spheres are 2-dimensional. Balls, on the other hand, contain their innards and are thus 3-dimensional. --Carmine 03:31, 7 October 2006 (CDT) :: That would make Circles and Squares 1-dimensional objects? I hear what your saying regarding it being a surface rather than a solid. I think that the issue may lie in which geometry you use but I never really studies Geometries. --JP 04:32, 7 October 2006 (CDT) ::: A möbius strip is, mathematically, a Surface; a sphere is too. In layterms, it is a 2D thing existing in 3D space. Technically, a true möbius strip has no thickness, it has no volume, just area. It's like how a circle is a 1D line in 2D space (the actual line has no area, just length). -Ellisthion 05:01, 7 October 2006 (CDT) ::::I removed "two-dimensional", since it's pretty much restating "flat" and "strip", but it's still kind of clumsy. -- Gordon Ecker 00:31, 8 October 2006 (CDT) :::::Well, I did my best...Wixery 03:59, 23 November 2006 (CST) ::::::First dimension is merely a dot. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 15:24, 5 June 2007 (CDT) Nah, a line is one-dimensional, hence "length" (but no "width" or "height"). A point would be zero dimensions. --Heelz 20:25, 6 June 2007 (CDT) By the way, Wiki supports the Moebius Strip/Infinity Character! It is "∞". :p (T/ ) 15:15, 7 July 2007 (CDT) Buffed Looks like Moebius will have a lot more use now with 2 sec recharge as opposed to the usual 8. Hope to see more Moebius builds out there. Oh, and does this skill now recharge Impale? Considering it's no longer a hex and now a skill that does damage. Still, not quite sure if it's considered an 'attack skill'. ~ Melton 01:31, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :Moebius->HotO->Moebius->HotO etc etc etc. The target can't do ANYTHING.--Spawn 02:55, 30 October 2006 (CST) :::They can still activate stances, but that's pretty much it..XD -[[User:Entheos Geon|'Entheos Geon']] image:Dervish-icon-small.png‎ 22:28, 28 November 2006 (CST) ::There still is the need for target to be below 50% HP...though it still sounds brilliant for a finishing 'spike'. The real usage of this skill is to skip lead attacks, and to drop in another dual. Much like the HotO -> Spider -> Twisting Fangs combo. It goes from Dual to Offhand to Dual. Moebius strike gives assassins another opportunity to do that, with the exception of being an elite. There isn't many spike dual attacks that you can use to make moebius extremely effective. ~ Melton 04:18, 30 October 2006 (CST) Can You Get This... ...If you are Luxon Friendly? Do you have to finish eternal grove to get this elite? :Yes, you must finish Eternal Grove first --Gimmethegepgun 11:36, 10 December 2006 (CST) Err... that is not my experience. I found that you do not have to complete Eternal Grove at all. Finish Unwaking Waters (Luxon) and then fight your way over to the Kurzick side and enter the gate. Fight your way to Vasburg Armoury and enter Eternal Grove explorable from there. I capped the skill this way without doing Eternal Grove. :This is unconfirmed.--Ckal Ktak 14:36, 7 July 2007 (CDT) ::I thought that you couldn't get to Kurzick Unwaking Waters outpost without doing Eternal Grove, and couldn't get to Luxon side without doing Gyala? As far as I remember, the guy won't let you through without it --Gimmethegepgun 14:54, 7 July 2007 (CDT) See Image:Vasburg without Eternal Grove.jpg. I believed the same as Gimmethegepgun but apparently ANet changed this without anyone noticing. Perhaps a note should be made in the notes for "Journey to Cavalon" and stuff, you know, the note stating "Moebius strike can ONLY be gotten on Kurzick side by completing Eternal Grove"...since that definitely looks false now. (T/ ) 15:15, 1 September 2007 (CDT) Unfortunately, you still need to befriend (-> primary quest) the Kurzick to enter their territory from the backside. So either way, you need to collect 10k Kurzick points if you want to capture this skill. Not having to do Eternal Grove mission doesn't help much IMO, if you still have to collect the faction points. IMO, the old comment about this fact should be re-added to the main page. --Lje 20:39, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Attack Type So, let me get this straight... This attack is an Off-Hand Attack that must follow a Dual-Attack. But a Dual-Attack must follow an Offhand-Attack... so, you can just spam Dual Attack -> Moebius Strike -> Dual Attack -> Moebius Strike etc. etc. just like that over and over? Dagotta 01:44, 10 February 2007 (CST) :An attack needs to follow whatever it says it needs to follow, the actual types are irrelevant even though there are some general patterns. So yes, you could alternate this with, say, death blossom which has a low recharge. --Fyren 01:50, 10 February 2007 (CST) ::Actually the recharge doesn't matter as moebius recharges all attack skills skills anyway. :::If you're planning on only attacking people with around half health. --Fyren 16:10, 3 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Oh yeah... scratch that. M s4 16:49, 3 May 2007 (CDT) where do i get the elite skills? where do i get the elite skills? :for the 9th time on this talk page, the Eternal Grove --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 13:46, 7 April 2007 (CDT) ::OMG the ninth time? If someone asks again, gwiki will asplode. 222.153.229.8 03:09, 26 February 2008 (UTC) So where do u get this skill?lol- 04:17, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Interaction with Deep Wound This may be a "silly" question, but how exactly (if at all) is Deep Wound figured into Moebius Strike's calculation of the target's HP? After much experience, it seems to me that MS only counts "raw damage", but not "conditional damage" (DW), when looking at how much HP the target has. I could be imagining things, but I'm fairly sure I've hit targets with less than 50% HP including DW countless times & MS hasn't recharged my skills. Can someone verify or clarify this? I think a note should be added either way regarding DW. - [[User_talk:insidious420|''420]] 00:25, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :I would imagine it counts your current available health, and compares it to your total available health, thereby ignoring Deep Wound. :(ECed myself) Don't think that I've tried it - I havn't - but that's what seems logical to me. But then, ''logic sometimes is irrelevant. A F K When 10:15, 23 June 2009 (UTC) How do I get this Elite Skill? That should be the 10th time, last time someone said it was the 9th. A F K When 10:19, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm... I think the fact that you didn't actually mean it saved the wiki.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 10:37, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::What's a sin? A F K When 11:06, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :::A sin? -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 11:49, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I don't get it. Why's some of that word blue? A F K When 20:22, 23 June 2009 (UTC) The site will blow up in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... :::::boom --Gimmethegepgun 20:31, 23 June 2009 (UTC)